People Call it Fate, I Call it Lucky Enough Not to Get a Concussion
by WheelieGirlAKP3
Summary: Summary: My name is Clarissa Fray. I'm 21 years old. My friends call me Clary. Wait, who am I kidding. I don't have friends. I don't have the time what with juggling two jobs, looking after my two amazing kids, Noah and Madison, not to mention I'm getting paid shit for what I work. People take pity on me but I work my ass off to get to where I am and that's because I've got baggage
1. Prologue: Introduction

_**Summary: My name is Clarissa Fray. I'm 21 years old. My friends call me Clary. Wait, who am I kidding. I don't have friends. I don't have the time what with juggling two jobs, looking after my two amazing kids, Noah and Madison, and the complicated but amazingly gorgeous golden boy who has come into my life. Not to mention I'm getting paid shit for what I work, I can hardly feed my kids and myself, and I'm lucky to pay the rent of my small dismal apartment. People take pity on me but I work my ass off to get to where I am today. And that's because I've got baggage.**_

_**Hi everyone so glad you could venture on over to read my story. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did coming up with the story So enjoy reading my story "People call it fate, I call it lucky enough not to get a concussion!"**_

_**Disclaimer: I wish so bad I could own them, so then Jace could be mine, but sadly that honour all belongs to Cassie Clare. I do own the story line of this though**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**PROLOGUE INTRODUCTION**

I'm 25 years old and I should be given a medal. Not many people my age have done what I've done and survived to tell the tale. I've had to work my ass off to get to where I am today. Not that I had much choice. You find when you experience a life-changing event you can either give up or harden the hell up for once in your life.

I never used to have an attitude problem or this point of view on life. I used to be a perfect model daughter, whose parents were proud of her for everything she did. I believed in happily ever after, and had myself convinced I would get my pefect husband, perfect family and perfect career as an artist.

I had trophies from all sorts of sporting competitions, like Junior Girl Champion for Swimming, Age Champion for Long Jump, High Jump, and Shot Put as well as Senior Girl Tennis Champion.

I was a straight A student in every subject I put my mind to. But then I met Sebastian when I had just turned 16. He was handsome, dark haired, tall and muscular. He was captain of the boys tennis team, just as I was captain of the girls. We hit it off straight away.

We had been dating for two months when I noticed he was changing. He was flirting with other girls my age, girls that were dressed as sluts, and acted like ones too. He would get hot texts from many different girls claiming they wanted them for himself and he was complying by cheating on me.

But I loved him so I convinced myself that this was normal. One night we went out partying and got drunk. Up until that moment I didn't realise how much he was the same as all the boys my age. I regretted that night and refused to drink afterwards but the damage was done.

Ten weeks later my life turned upside done. I was pregnant because of that one fateful party and that stupid voice in my head telling me it was ok to have a few drinks even though I was two years underage. When I told Sebastian we had a huge fight.

_**Flashback**_

"Sebastian I-I have something to tell you," I said my voice trembling to him outside his apartment.

"Jesus Clary, what the hell is wrong with you, why are you acting this way since the party, I had an amazing time and you seemed to enjoy it as well not keeping your hands off me?" Sebastian demanded shouting.

"I-I'm pregnant Seb and I don't know what to do," I cried breaking down into sobs expecting him to be the sweet boy he had always been and come and put his arms around me to comfort me and tell me everything was ok.

But he didn't. He didn't say a word and the silence was making me even more hysterical. But then he exploded with anger and I cowered wondering what had gotten into him and why he was acting this way.

"Get the hell out of my sight you stupid whore," Sebastian shouted. "You're just some brainless little slut, who couldn't wait to get in with me and then you tell me you're pregnant. Deal with it yourself you ugly little bitch you are no such girlfriend of mine!"

He slammed the door in my face and I never saw him again.

I ran home crying to my parents and this was the moment of truth. I had no choice but to tell them what had happened. My mom started crying and then she got really angry. She told me I was a disappointment to the family and brought nothing but disgrace to their doorstep. My dad just stood there looking down at his little girl and wondering where she had gone and what was this hideous nightmare in my place.

My mom gave me three hours to pack up my stuff and leave. She wouldn't tell me where I was to go, or what I was to do about school, or where to even live to survive. She did give me enough money to buy myself a plane ticket to travel, as she put it, "Somewhere, far enough away, that I won't be disgusted by the horrible whore of a daughter I have brought. I can't face the disgust of my friend's and I certainly can't handle you."

She slammed the door on my face and the place that had been my home for sixteen years I was no longer welcome in. I rang my Uncle Luke (he wasn't really my uncle just a good family friend of ours) balling and asking if I could stay. Then I boarded a plane and flew from Sydney all the way across the country to Perth where Luke lived.

I'd left behind everything and everyone I had known and had dropped out of school. My perfect dream of getting my favourite career and my happily ever after came crumbling down in one instant. I was trying to continue with my schoolwork but it just wasn't possible so I ended up doing the one thing I never wanted to do and dropped out feeling like a failure.

Seven months and sixteen days later I gave birth to two gorgeous twins, Noah Isaac Garroway (as I was adopted into Luke's family I took his last name) and Madison Sophia Garroway. They came in weighing a healthy weight and were just so perfect and cute.

More tragedy struck as I was just getting a grip on my new lifestyle. My dad passed away from a sudden heart attack and he hadn't even met his own grand children because he was too worried about what his wife would say.

I felt so guilty for not trying to stay in contact with dad, guilty for not letting my mother notice that it was her that was wearing dad down and not me, guilty for never really trying to explain to my parents that I was still their daughter and I loved them.

_**End Flashback**_

Two years ago I told Luke that I had to stop living with him and start my own life journey. I borrowed a loan from the bank to buy a dismal, miniscule, one bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a tiny combined kitchen and dining area with small cramped living room.

Nine years ago I gave birth to two of the most amazing human beings in the world. My two twins mean so much to me that I can't help but thank whatever higher power was responsible for delivering these amazing children into my life.

I looked up at this week's schedule on the fridge in our kitchen.

**MONDAY-WEDNESDAY**

Walk kids to school

Work at Kaeli's diner from 8:30-12:30

Work at Luke's bookstore for 11-5

Pick up kids

Drop off at Isabelle's (neighbour and babysitter)

Get ready for night class on business

**THURSDAY-FRIDAY**

Walk kids to school

Work at Kaeli's diner from 8:30-12:30

Work at Luke's bookstore for 11-5

Pick up kids

Drop off at Isabelle's (neighbour and babysitter)

Get ready for night class on art

"This is going to be along week," I mutter to myself sighing.

_**There you go guys hope you liked it. This chapter wasn't Beta'd because I don't actually have a Beta reader.**_

_**But please don't forget to read and review**_

_**WheelieGirlAKP3 Xx**_


	2. Author's Note

_**Hey people this is a quick author's note explaining my absence from now. I'm having surgery so I will be out for about two weeks with that and then I have exams when I go back to school so please don't hate me I will get back to my lovely readers as soon as possible **_____

_**WheelieGirl3 Xoxo**_


	3. Authors Note 2

_**Hi everyone,**_

_**I want to thank you for reading my story but I have decided after heaps of thought that I can't keep writing this story anymore. I love making you readers happy but I feel I can't keep writing and portraying the characters in the way you want. So I am so very sorry to all of you for stopping this. If you would like to take over this story yourself I won't mind just as long as you let me know first. It has been great getting your feedback and criticism so I am deeply sorry for stopping this.**_

_**WheelieGirl xoxo**_


End file.
